The Last Doughnut
by GCN-anime-dragon
Summary: Ed's doubting his ability to help Al, and reflecting on his dark past. Then, there is a doughnut, and the 2 have more in common then they thought...(Good for those who haven't seen much of the series AND those who have.)R&R PLZ! THANX!


**The Last Doughnut**

Dripping white frosting…softer than the clouds fell in smooth swoops of sugary divinity. Under the blanket of white sweetness, lies a chewy moist center of golden dough, fried to perfection. Sprinkled across the frosting top were chocolate sprinkles in the shape of little straws.

It was a doughnut. And not just any doughnut, but it was the last doughnut. It was shaped like a circle, complete with the trademark hole punched in the middle. Even this tantalizing, awe-inspiring example of desert perfection had its superiors.

All of the other doughnuts were gone, taken away to be eaten and enjoyed. Every one but this doughnut. Alone, it looked perfect, without having any other doughnut to be compared to. Yet, when the mob, it was even more alone. And so, it sat, waiting, waiting…for someone, somewhere to eat it.

The room in which to doughnut sat was dimly lit, the faint rays of light glinting off the doughnut's surface. There were six chairs scattered around a circular table, all miss-matched and dim. Nothing new. Nothing exciting. The meeting was over.

The door had been left partially open, the brighter light from the hallway sending in its own rays. There was an official-looking sign on the door, which read: Discussion Room. Every once in a while, five or six individuals met around the table, spinning great tales of their experiences, plotting, setting goals, and above all: Eating doughnuts.

The small room was one of many amongst the great halls and floor of the other building. To add to this, there were several other buildings all clustered together, including an armory, a library, a cafeteria, storage, and many other buildings yet unnamed. They were all parts of the military's State Alchemist Headquarters in Central.

Throughout this complex, a myriad of different people milled around. Whether they were tall or short, thick or thin, man or woman, they all had his or her specific tasks to perform.

There was one particular individual, however, that that had trailed off by himself, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He looked troubled, distant. His superiors had given him yet another mission. Would this one bring him any closer to his goals?

At a first glance, a passerby wouldn't give the sixteen-year-old another glance. He was short, small by most standards. Unlike the blue and gold uniforms the other soldiers wore, he adorned a red overcoat covering a black t-shirt and slacks, with his long blonde hair tied back in a braid.

His name was Edward Elric. At this time, he was walking toward the very room where the last doughnut sat waiting.

Walking down these same halls again reminded Ed that he was still searching. He had been briefed in his next mission, and though most people would be excited, he knew it was just another step looking. All these long, long years he had been looking, looking for the one thing that could instantly achieve his goals. He believed that these dreams could be reached by finding the Philosopher's Stone: A legend of divine power, the key to all unattainables in alchemy. The stone could do everything that Ed couldn't.

Finding the stone was the primary Edward had first joined the military; why he had first offered his unparalleled skills and genius to aid them. Since then, he had seen a great many things, both wonderful and horribly scarring. He had seen both the light side of humanity and all of its superiority, and the other dark depths of the human soul, full of hatred and death and killing.

Edward's childhood had been cut short, but not nearly as abruptly as that of his brother's. Their troubles began when their mother passed away, tearing their already fragile family completely into tatters. The boys' father had long since left, so beyond the care of their neighbors and childhood friend Winry, they were alone with alchemy.

So then, Edward and Alphonse Elric began to study their father's talent and notes, becoming accustomed and advancing in alchemy.

Both boys were true masters of the science, and continued broadening their knowledge of the science for many years, until they found the forbidden secrets that they sought. These arts were used to resurrect the dead. Their goal: To bring their dear mother back to life.

It was their fatal mistake, for resurrecting human life was strictly taboo, an area that only God could enter. They paid for their sins, costing more than an arm and a leg. Edward suddenly found he had only one leg. Eight-year-old Alphonse was robbed of everything but his soul, and he would have lost it as well, if it weren't for Ed affixing his soul to a random suit of armor, loosing his arm in the process. Living as a hollow shell was a living hell for Al, whereas Ed's missing limbs were replaced by robotic machine ones.

The two boys realized too late that using alchemy in taboo was a mistake. But, having survived the violent ordeal, they set a new goal: To regain everything, Al's body and Ed's arm and leg. Once again though, what they were striving for was taboo, thus the need for the ultimate power of the Philosopher's Stone.

The military had the information, access, and status they would need. So, against his Sensei's teacher and neighbor's wishes, Ed had become a State Alchemist just a little over four years ago.

Sometimes, for a fleeting moment, he wondered if it was all worth it. But, then his thoughts returned to the hell that his brother was living in: existing as a hollow can, unfeeling, unable to sleep, unable to eat. Edward blamed himself for his brother's tragedy, and this kept him on searching. He cared so much, and was horribly frustrated by the feeling of being unable to do anything.

The new mission that his superiors had given him wasn't anything unusual at all. It was just tracking down some nut that had disobeyed the taboos of alchemy, blowing up his dog in an attempt to make living bombs, and destroying an entire newsstand in the process. Nuts like this were common, and it was a State Alchemist's duty to protect the citizens from these people. However, little jobs like this weren't going to get him any closer to his goal. Sometimes it really did seem hopeless.

Ed's machine arm swung at his side, in time with his walking. The hallway was quiet, spare for his footsteps. He headed toward the Discussion Room; he was late for the meeting, but he really didn't care.

The door opened with a squeak of protest as Ed entered the room. Like before, it was void of people as his eyes scanned the room. The chairs, tables…chalkboard, coffeemaker…and the doughnut. It still sat, seemingly glowing, on its tray.

Ed shrugged, sighing, approaching the tray. "Only one left," he muttered, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one else was coveting this doughnut.

Though the doughnut had no mind, it knew that it was being lifted. Now was its moment of glory, completing the doughnut's life task of being eaten and enjoyed.

Ed was so unlike this doughnut. Unlike the doughnut, his path was uncertain, the future unclear. The doughnut was made to be used by society. The doughnut had no control over what happened to it. It had no limbs, even mechanical, to alter where it was going. The doughnut's purpose was clear.

However, on the flip side, there was a certain similarity between the doughnut and Ed. They both had the potential to help others. In realizing the fact that he could, Ed knew that he would. He would save his brother, first and foremost, amongst all the others that were within his reach of helping.

Ed though the doughnut tasted great. Sugary sweetness, combined with fluffy, powdery dough that melted in his mouth. He thought for a moment that he had never eaten a better doughnut.

Finally, he dusted his fingers together to rid himself of any lingering crumbs. Feeling pleasantly full, he glanced out the door. He was sure that the Colonel would be around here; Ed still needed the exact details of his mission. What block of Central was the newsstand on? Where was the criminal now? Was he to make an arrest? Ed scratched his head and sighed; he didn't know.

Taking a step out the doof, Ed stifled a laugh. He remembered briefly the old saying, "A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." Ed chuckled, acknowledging the complete corny-ness of it all. He took a right turn, walking further down the hall….

* * *

GCN-anime-dragon: This was my first attempt at writing anything having to do with Fullmetal Alchemist, so I hope you enjoyed. This could have so easily been a humor fic with silly randomness (that I love, by the way) but I wanted to make a more serious, deep feeling story. :::cough::: Plus, I have a head cold, and nothing is funny with a head cold. Tis a shame actually, seeing as Gundam SEED is on tonight...not that I get to see it. 

My reason for writing this fic was simply, it wasa school English II assignment. And, beleive it or not, she said our short stories could be fanfiction! Awesome! (I was actually so zonked out on cold medication, I accidently wrote "The Last Coughnut" for the tital of my school one and didn't catch it...so I apologise for simular typos, if there are any.)

Now, please go reveiw, it'll do me a lot of good proofreading for turning this in! Reveiws and Mt. Dew are what I LIVE ON! SO do it! Yeeee! (And then, if you really wanted to, I have a bunch of others stories just waiting for you to read. Please, indulge thyself.)

---GCN-anime-dragon :P


End file.
